I Walk Beside You
by xPandemoniuMx
Summary: Un sueño en común, 5 amigos. ¿Podrán lograr el verdadero reto? Aveces los sentimientos de dos pueden romper un equilibrio de la gran mayoría. Música, romance y sexo a partir del capítulo 4. Cap. 3 Up Será una desición dificil... ¿estaré bien?
1. Prólogo

**I walk beside you**

By. _Lady A_

NOTAS: Mi tercer escrito en el primero de éste año y con una trama totalmente diferente a los demás.  
Antes que nada, deseo advertir que la clasificación de éste fanfic es M, por ende, si no eres de mente abierta te suplico no leerlo.  
No se dejen llevar por las apariencias, todo está hecho en un plan muy romántico pero habrá partes muy fuertes más adelante, juegos un tanto subidos de tono y demás, sin dejar su esencia romántica del todo, claro, solo abandonándola por momentos.  
Está más o menos planeado para una duración de entre 10 y 15 capítulos.  
Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el prólogo de ésta historia.

* * *

P R Ó L O G O

* * *

Cinco personas compartiendo un sueño, una meta ya casi lograda llena de medallas por superar retos, por esperar, por llorar, por reir y por todo lo invertido en ello. Era su primero concierto en un importante evento con las mejores bandas de rock del país, su boleto a la perfección y el último paso para la nueva escalera, estaban nerviosos… temblaban, Daiane fumaba, Andrée prendía otro cigarrillo, Eder jugaba con un mechero, Rodrigo practicaba con su guitarra en silencio y Adán estaba apoyado en un sillón con la cabeza oculta; los 5 amigos de la adolescencia, ahora casi adultos temían no estar bien preparados para ese concurso y quedarse encerrados en esa ciudad, terminar la universidad y ser profesionistas, para luego dejar todo como un bello recuerdo que contarle a sus nietos.

Siete muchachos empapados en sudor salieron del escenario, y un hombre armado de una tablilla, bolígrafos y un teléfono celular les hizo la señal a los chicos, era el turno de White soul, el momento decisivo.  
Salieron uno por uno, primero Adán, que ocupó su batería, después Andrée que fue a conectar su guitarra, seguido de Rodrigo y Eder, que tomaron su guitarra y bajo respectivamente… al estar todos listos, Daiane se quedó en la orilla del escenario hasta escuchar una voz que los presentaba ante 2000 personas. Ella se postró en su lugar, frente al micrófono… la batería dio señal y su voz era lo único, que después de una introducción fue seguida de los demás instrumentos, armonizando en total perfección.  
La tercera canción, todos estaban con la adrenalina a flor de piel y tan animados que ya nada más importó, en la mente de cada uno de ellos la oscuridad reinó y solo existían las 4 personas con las que habían compartido gran parte de su tiempo en los últimos 4 años y no se arrepentían de ellos, ahora estaban aquí y sabían que valió la pena sangrar tanto, no lo dejarían ir.  
El tiempo pasó como una ola en el mar, se acabó su número y regresaron a camerinos, aún faltaban 3 bandas más para poder tener el veredicto final, se hacía de noche y ahora sentían más nervios que antes de tocar.  
Había un representante en el escenario por cada banda (la mayoría vocalistas), un chico vestido de una forma un tanto irreverente hablando para el público y tras bambalinas, un grupo numeroso de chicos esperando saber quienes de ellos eran los mejores.

-Y el primer premio es… ¡White soul!-

Daiane recibió su estatuilla, un par de sobres y sus amigos fueron con ella al escenario, se abrazaron, ella y Eder lloraron, Andrée reía como idiota y Rodrigo se sentía orgulloso… tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena.  
Esa noche de sábado sería la última que pasaría igual que las demás, bebiendo cerveza y escuchando música con todos los chicos (y chicas) que les habían apoyado, ya no podrían ser solo 5 chicos como cualquiera, no 5 estudiantes que tienen un hobbie y pelean con sus padres; serían White soul y nada más.

* * *

Andrée llegó a su casa a las 4:00am, ebrio y tambaleándose corrió a su habitación para caer pesadamente sobre la cama.  
Sus ojos veían un tanto borroso el reloj… hasta que logró distinguir, las cuatro con treinta, hacía media hora que debía estar con su novia, Marion. Se metió a la regadera, tomó un baño extra rápido y se puso lo primero que encontró: unos jeans azules, botas negras y una playera azul con el logo de alguna de sus bandas favoritas. Rogó a su madre por que le prestara el carro hasta lograrlo y partió a casa de su chica para darle la buena… ¿o mala? Noticia.  
Apenas abrió la puerta se lanzó a sus brazos, la muchacha de pequeña estatura, piel morena y complexión gruesa adornada por un bello rostro, ojos verdes y una nariz perfecta aspiró el olor del chico que tanto amaba; él le respondió levantándole el rostro y dándole un tierno beso en la boca, después de 1 año y medio de relación, siempre le había saludado con la misma euforia y él siempre respondido con la misma delicadeza.  
Se sentaron fuera de su casa, las primeras palabras de él hablaron sobre el concurso, sobre los premios y fue en ese momento cuando la expresión de felicidad de Marion cambió completamente a algo sombrío.

-¿Te irás… de gira?-

-¡Si!, con Dream Theater ¿puedes creerlo amor?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?-

-Un año¿no te da gusto?-

-Si… es solo que…-

-Volveremos a tomar un descanso cada 3 meses nena, no te angusties-

Si que tenía motivos para angustiarse, Más de dos años de verse a diario, un año y medio de noviazgo… ¿cómo poder estar sin él tanto tiempo? Le sería eterno, pero si eso le había feliz a él… sacrificaría su amor por saber que él cumplía sus metas, a costa de sus sentimientos.  
Se hizo de noche, Andrée se fue a su casa a preparar todo… el martes viajarían a New York, se instalarían ahí por tres meses para preparar todo bien, ensayar arduamente, firmar contratos, arreglar contribuciones, papelerías y demás, volverían a Texas en julio y de ahí partirían nuevamente a New york, donde darían su primer concierto para después embarcarse a 3 ciudades de México, algunas más de Chile, Argentina y Venezuela para después viajar hasta países fuera del continente americano.

* * *

La madre de Daiane ya se esperaba esto, se había preparado para recibir la noticia con alegría o consolar a su hija como debía, pero el lunes ya preparaba una fiesta de despedida para Daiane, estaba conciente de lo que esto significaba para ella y no le negaría ni alegaría nada, al fin ya no era una niña y si en verdad lucharía por cumplir este sueño, no la detendría.  
La chica preparó sus maletas desde el lunes por la mañana, les recomendaron no llevar mucha ropa o maquillaje ya que tendrían el equipo necesario para esto, empacó más que nada recuerdos… fotografías, discos, su cámara fotográfica y su nueva portátil que había adquirido después de 7 meses de trabajar los fines de semana desde temprano.  
Toda la gente de la que se despediría estaría en la fiesta, su familia, sus amigos, toda esa gente que estuvo con ella estaría esa noche, incluyendo a las familias de sus 4 compañeros y sus respectivas amistades, al día siguiente en la mañana se irían, dejarían todo atrás y comenzarían un nuevo camino.  
Ese día por la noche había música, cerveza, la casa de Daiane estaba abarrotada de gente, todos reían y los felicitaban, se respiraba alegría en el ambiente, emoción, miedo e inseguridad flotaban por ahí… esperando ser más fuertes.  
Dieron las 2:00am, todos se irían ya a sus casas, para estar listos al día siguiente a las 11de la mañana, entre llantos y palabras de aliento todos se despidieron de sus conocidos.  
La noche fue tan lenta… pero ya estaban ahí, Eder, Rodrigo, Daiane, Adán y Andrée abrazaron a sus familias, a sus hermanos, Andrée se despidió de su novia que lloraba desconsoladamente, Eder y su chica también lloraban, se decían cosas al oído y se tomaban fuerte las manos; Adán se despedía de sus amigos más cercanos y su madre, Rodrigo abrazaba a sus padres y besaba a su ahora prometida Clarise, y finalmente Daiane se despedía de sus mejores amigos, de su madre, de sus hermanas y finalmente de su abuela… todos con los ojos húmedos partieron hacia los andenes seguidos por un par de hombres, arrastrando sus maletas se perdieron a la vista de los demás hacia su nuevo mundo, caminando juntos, decididos a todo por hacer de esto algo grande, algo eterno. 


	2. Capítulo 1

**I walk beside you**

By. Lady A

NOTAS: Éste es ya el primer capítulo de I walk beside you, y bien, ahora aprovecharé para platicarles un poco el porque del nombre, aunque no tiene realmente mucha ciencia. Hace un par de meses, un amigo de Panamá me recomendó el grupo Dream Theater (nótese que en la historia, los chicos se irán como teloneros de ellos) para comenzar, me pasó dos canciones As I am y me pidió que consiguiera I Walk beside you; después de un bueeen tiempo de buscar quien tuviese un disco, un MP3 o algo no tuve más remedio que abrir el Ares (odio usar ese programa, me da mucho problema en el PC) y supuestamente la bajé, pero quien la haya subido puso mal el nombre, y en realidad yo todavía no tenía en mi poder la dichosa canción, cosa de la que me di cuenta al buscar la letra.  
Pasó el tiempo y al fin bajé la verdadera, chequé la letra con atención y me enamoró por completo, me dio para imaginar alguna historia medio imposible y ¡voila! Aquí estamos ahora.  
Quisiera, antes de comenzar el capítulo uno, dejarles la letra de ésta bella canción, que es claro, propiedad de la banda de progressive metal: Dream Theater.

_**I Walk Beside You**_

_There's a story in your eyes_

_I can see the hurt behind your smile_

_For every sign I recognize_

_Another one escapes me_

_Let me know what plagues your mind_

_Let me be the one to know you best_

_Be the one to hold you up_

_When you feel like you're sinking_

_Tell me once again_

_What's beneath the pain you're feeling_

_Don't abandon me_

_Or think you can't be saved_

_I walk beside you_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes_

_No matter how far_

_Through all that may come_

_And all that may go_

_I walk beside you_

_I walk beside you_

_Summon up your ghost for me_

_Rest your tired thoughts upon my hands_

_Step inside this sacred place_

_When all your dreams seem broken_

_Let's remain inside this temple_

_Let me be the one who understands_

_Be the one to carry you_

_When you can walk no further_

_Tell me once again_

_What's below the surface bleeding_

_If you've lost your way_

_I will take you in_

_I walk beside you_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes_

_No matter how far_

_Through all that may come_

_And all that may go_

_I walk beside you_

_I walk beside you_

_Oh, when everything is wrong_

_Oh, when hopelessness surrounds you_

_Oh, the sun will rise again_

_The time you sweep against will carry you back home_

_So don't give up_

_Don't give in_

_I walk beside you_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes_

_No matter how far_

_Through all that may come_

_And all that may go_

_I walk beside you_

_I walk beside you_

* * *

C A P Í T U L O U N O

* * *

No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, pensaron todo menos eso… los 4, en un departamento solo para ellos, llena de lujos y comodidades que pagarían solo haciendo lo que más amaban. Cada quien tenía su habitación, baño, TV, y una cocina que ellos más que nadie sabrían aprovechar.  
Era un edificio ubicado en el centro, bastante lujoso. En el departamento de abajo vivían las personas que los administrarían y ayudarían en la larga odisea de la primera gira. Un cuarto más abajo, se encontraba lo que tanto añoraban… un grande (y que decir, GRANDE) cuarto de ensayos. Las paredes aisladas con esponjas especialmente diseñadas para bloquear el sonido, sus instrumentos listos y una nueva pedalera de efectos para Rodrigo, Eder y Andrée, tres micrófonos de la mejor marca y una batería completísima; y pensar que solo estarían ahí por tres meses.  
Daiane entró en su cuarto, arregló sus fotografías, conectó su laptop a la corriente y se tiró con pesadez en la cama, estirándose. Una vez todo en su lugar, salió y se sentó en la sala, los chicos andaban por ahí comiendo de esto y aquello, encendió el televisor y se puso a ver que clase de canales encontraría; Andrée se sentó junto a ella con un sándwich en la mano.

-¿qué ves, mensa?-

-La televisión, torpe-

La relación de Daiane con los miembros de su banda era muy variada, Rodrigo y ella podían platicar de cualquier tema y llevarse excelente, si peleaban, todo se arreglaba al momento con palabras razonables; Eder era uno de sus mejores amigos, su confidente… solo él sabía un secreto que Daiane guardaba desde hacía un largo tiempo; Adán era como su hermanito, a pesar de ser menor que él se sentía más grande y jugueteaba con él; y la relación que llevaba con Andrée era un tanto complicada, Jugueteaban mucho, podían confiarse cosas pero ella sabía que en su interior, había algo más por él… algo que reprimía, para que no saliera en los momentos inoportunos.  
El chico junto a ella se acabó su bocadillo y la molestó un rato con cosquillas, luego los demás se sentaron en los espacios restantes hasta que el teléfono celular de Rodrigo sonó, y todos se quedaron atentos.

-Si, hmm, está bien ¿debemos bajar ahora? Ok, vamos para allá-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Adán

-Quieren que bajemos ahora, dicen que es muy temprano y debemos preparar muchas cosas, revisar que los contratos estén en orden y luego tendremos los 3 meses para ensayar y estar de perezosos-  
Todos se levantaron con algo de dificultad, se lavaron los dientes y cerraron el lugar con llave, tomaron el elevador y entre bromas y risas llegaron a la puerta del departamento de su amigo y ahora manager Joshua; el rubio abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar… era muy claro que ese departamento era MUCHO mejor que el de ellos (aunque con espacio más reducido) se sentaron en la sala y esperaron a las demás personas encargadas, para que les dieran instrucciones.

-¡Bienvenidos a bordo chicos!- Esa fue la primera expresión de Isabella, una mujer que se notaba cerca de los 40, pero muy enérgica, amante del metal y organizadora y ayudante de los managers de Dream theater, además de dueña de HM records, ella los guiaría todo este año.

-Bueno, primero que nada, es un gusto poder estar con ustedes, sabemos que son la mejor banda de su país y estamos orgullosos de que el talento de muchachos tan jóvenes no se desperdicie-

La mujer continuó con una bienvenida un tanto tediosa, los chicos le observaban con "atención" hasta que la expresión de ella cambió y dudo un poco,

-He estado hablando con los organizadores… y con su manager, creemos MUY necesario que al menos graben un LP; en tres meses no completarán la grabación de un disco completo, pero después de la gira podrán hacerlo; por ahora será vital para ustedes y su carrera al menos tener algo que promocionar.-

Ninguno de ellos supo que decir, vieron a Joshua con odio y luego entre ellos, con cara de duda; no sabían quien se atrevería a hablar primero.

-Pero… 3 meses es poco tiempo, al menos debemos grabar 5 canciones… ¿cree prudente que lo hagamos tan rápido?- Al final, Andrée fue quien habló;

-Son 3 meses, cinco canciones… no grabarán en un estudio cualquiera, trabajarán en un lugar con profesionales para poder darles todos los elementos posibles a nuestro alcance, además de todo, podrán matar dos pájaros de un tiro porque les servirá como ensayo- Se excusó Isabella.

Después de una larga charla los chicos se fueron resignados, el primer "reto" estaba frente a ellos… grabar un buen LP en 3 meses y prepararse para la gira, ésta vez tendrían el tiempo contado y no podían dejarlo para "otro día" como solían hacerlo.  
Subieron todos, ya eran las 7 de la noche y debían elegir las 5 canciones para el LP, al día siguiente a las 9 de la mañana irían a HM Records a arreglar los detalles del contrato, y a confirmar los tracks; apenas un día y ya había mucho por hacer.  
Una vez en el departamento se sentaron a la mesa del comedor, pusieron 13 hojas con las letras de sus canciones inéditas y se vieron todos a los ojos, como aguantándose el aire… hasta que Eder rompió el silencio con carcajadas, seguidas de más risas de sus compañeros.  
Para las 9pm y tenían una lista de 8 canciones, las eliminadas estaban en el suelo y entre risas, cigarrillos, pizza y refrescos dialogaban. Al llegar la media noche había solo 5 hojas sobre la mesa, un cenicero lleno de colillas y tres cajas de pizza en el suelo, los 5 se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones; Eder y Adán molestaban a Daiane con cosquillas. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas piezas y en 10 minutos un silencio sepulcral reinaba la residencia.

* * *

La única muchacha del grupo escuchó un ruido, se levantó y pensando que eran árboles golpeando las ventanas fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, caminaba con los ojos entrecerrados y sintió un bulto bajo sus pies, seguido de una queja.

-Jajá jajá, eres tú¿qué haces levantado?- Dijo ella, notando la presencia de Andrée.

-Vine por agua a la cocina¿qué haces tú aquí pisando gente en la vía pública?-

-Lo mismo, además, por algo es pública-

Él soltó una risilla burlona, y le dio un mordisco a Daiane en la mejilla, ella le dio uno de los acostumbrados manotazos y se siguió a la cocina, mientras él regresaba a su cuarto.

* * *

La alarma de Rodrigo sonó, al parecer, el único que había sido precavido.  
Fue a tocar a las 4 puertas restantes, Adán abrió la ventana y vio el cielo en todo su esplendor al amanecer, Eder se levanto con pesadez, Daiane se estiró en su cama y Andrée de un solo salto fue directo a ducharse, parecía muy entusiasmado.  
Todos listos, cerca de las 8 de la mañana se sentaron a desayunar, vestían ropas sencillas e incluso había quien no se peinaba (como Eder y Adán, que no usaban el cabello muy largo, pero tampoco muy corto).  
Salieron todos a las 8:40am listos para llegar al estudio, subieron a la camioneta junto con Isabella y Joshua, entre bromas y risas, como acostumbraban.  
Al llegar al lugar las expresiones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, algunas no tan notorias, otras más claras que el agua; entraron todos a algo parecido a una sala de juntas, Isabella y Joshua, ellos 5 y dos hombres más de edad madura, uno de ellos de color, vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas y el otro iba un tanto más discreto.

-Bien muchachos, ellos son Charlie y Demian, encargados de las grabaciones, mezclas, arreglos y demás; los asesorarán en la grabación de su LP. ¿Traen sus 5 canciones elegidas?- Habló Isabella, con mucha convicción; Adán sacó las hojas apresuradamente y se los pasó a la mujer, que a su vez se las dio a los dos caballeros. Éstos leyeron con atención y luego lanzaron una mirada un tanto acosadora a White soul.

-¿Quién escribió las canciones? Los temas son bastante variados líricamente, eso me agrada pero a la vez nos puede dar problemas-

-Son… composiciones de todos- Dijo Eder algo inseguro –De hecho, bajo los nombres de las canciones vienen los autores, o el autor-

-Muy bien- contestó Demian, -esta noche Charlie, Isabella y yo acomodaremos el track list para enlazar las canciones, mañana les informaremos bien y el lunes de la semana que entra comenzaremos a grabar ¿les parece?-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Tienen todos una carpeta que contiene los documentos que hay que firmar, tómense su tiempo para leer, y si tienen alguna duda pegunten- Finalizó Charlie.

Leyeron las hojas, nadie cuestionó nada y al cabo de cuarenta minutos los miembros de la banda ya eran parte de HM Records, y estarían grabando el lunes siguiente a partir de las 10 de la mañana...  
Sonaba fácil ¿pero en realidad lo sería?


	3. Capítulo 2

**I walk beside you**

By. Lady A

NOTAS: Ya el segundo capítulo. He de comentar, que en realidad estas notas las escribo antes de publicar, deseo acabar al menos 5 capítulos antes de subir el fic, así tendré más tiempo para escribir y no tardaré en actualizar.  
Hace apenas unos minutos hice un pequeño esquema, no deseo que mi historia les confunda así que a continuación les escribiré este, con fechas, nombres y edades, para al menos tener ideas; tampoco quiero darles una cátedra ni mucho menos.  
Antes que nada, deseo hablarles sobre la trama… ¿porqué la elegí de esto?  
La música siempre me ha apasionado, siempre he soñado con tener una banda de rock o metal pero desgraciadamente nunca he sido buena cantando o tocando, así que imaginando las situaciones me doy una idea de cómo sería este mundo.

Ahora les dejo el "esquema"

P E R S O N A J E S

Rodrigo (19) – Guitarra  
Eder (18) – Bajo

Andrée (19) – Guitarra

Adán (18) – Batería

Daiane (18) – voz

Joshua (29) – Manager

Isabella (35) – puente entre DT y WS, dueña de HM Records

Charlie y Demian (27 Y 28) – Ingenieros de sonido de HM

Marion (18) – Novia de Andrée

Clarise (20) – Prometida de Rodrigo

Dulce (17) – Novia de Eder

F E C H A S (En los primeros 2 capítulos y prólogo)

Abril del 2008

Sábado 19 – Concurso

Lunes 21 – Fiesta

Martes 22 – Viaje a NY

Miércoles 23 – Llegada a NY (no tarda tanto de Texas a NY, lo sé, pero hace falta imaginación)

Jueves 24 – Firma de contratos con HM

Lunes 28 – Inicio de grabaciones.

* * *

C A P I T U L O D O S

* * *

Llegó el ansiado lunes, esta vez todos despertaron a primeras horas de la mañana y se alistaron; los muchachos fueron por sus instrumentos, Daiane vocalizaba y a la hora acordada estaban puntualmente en HM Records, sentados fuera de la cabina. 

-Buenos días chicos, bienvenidos… no hay mucho tiempo, así que comenzaremos ya. Confiamos en ustedes y grabaremos inmediatamente sin posponer nada, esperamos que tengan un buen material… así que comencemos- Dijo Demian, que les dedicó a todos una sonrisa e hizo pasar a Adán primero; el muchacho entró a la cabina de grabación, tomó sus baquetas y levantando el pulgar señaló que estaba listo.

El sonido de la batería sola era un tanto extraño, los demás escuchaban y observaban desde afuera, si había que hacer alguna observación la comunicaban. El primero suceso llegó a las 4 horas, Adán aún estaba grabando y repetía por pequeños desperfectos; ya estaba fatigado y molesto, no escuchó ya a nadie y tocó nuevamente la canción que increíblemente, con el coraje del chico salió al fin bien. Seguido de él entró Eder, después de arreglar las conexiones, cables y demás el bajista ya estaba listo para grabar. Con la pista de la batería no le fue difícil, al cabo de una hora y media Andrée ya podía grabar, sería el último de ese día y al siguiente terminarían. Al transcurso de 2 horas ya había terminado, se despidieron de los demás y fueron a su departamento sin más intención que descansar y comer.  
La primavera era bastante notoria esa mañana de martes, se respiraba frescura agradable en el ambiente; otra vez White Soul estaba en las cabinas de grabación, ahora tocaba el turno de Rodrigo y Daiane, poner los arreglos y listo, la primera grabación terminada.

-Perfecto, los felicito- Dijo no muy convencida Isabella –Pero necesitan acelerar… la siguiente grabación debe ser de un día, la mezcla se llevará una semana y no podemos darnos en lujo de tardar; así que pónganle esfuerzo chicos, esto es así-

Los 5 estuvieron de acuerdo, y salieron de el lugar suspirando, las jornadas no eran largas más si pesadas… acordaron salir a tontear un rato por la noche, el miércoles no harían nada así que aprovecharían para divertirse un rato, pues la semana siguiente se ocuparían trabajando en el LP.

* * *

Al caer el atardecer ya los 5 estaban listos. Vestidos un tanto casuales más no llegando a verse mal todos salieron a recorrer las calles de NY junto con Joshua, que los guiaría en su recorrido.  
Decidieron ir a comprar un helado, para después caminar por ahí y decir tonterías… Su manager los hizo subir a la camioneta y se dirigió a una parte un tanto retirada; pero una vez abajo la sorpresa fue adornada con una mueca divertida… los había llevado a un parque de diversiones. Ya no eran unos niños, pero sus rostros denotaban alegría, necesitaban distraerse.  
Daiane y Andrée caminaron por un rato, alejándose de los demás casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron hasta un lugar un tanto apartado y se sentaron en un viejo banco, se molestaban y reían como chiquillos, después la conversación dio un giro y ambos hablaban de la gente que habían dejado en casa. 

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?- preguntó ella

-no, para nada… me duele un poco dejar a los que quiero, pero toda mi vida soñé con esto-

Se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua y continuaron hablando, esa noche Andrée no habló de Marion y Daiane no preguntó nada del tema, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y fue rodeada por un brazo del chico, permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que el tono del teléfono de Andrée les interrumpió, haciendo a la vocalista volver en sí y al guitarrista levantarse para poder sacar su teléfono del pantalón.

-Hola mi amor, bien, bien¿y tú? Si, yo también te extraño mucho… no, vuelvo el 23 mayo, si amor, yo también te amo, adiós- Era más que obvio de quien era la llamada… pero bueno, era su novia, no había motivo para enojarse, o eso se suponía.

Volvieron a donde los demás, jugaron un rato y decidieron regresar a casa, ya era tarde y aunque mañana no había que hacer se sentían muy cansados.

* * *

Ese miércoles transcurrió sin imprevisto alguno, nadie salió, nadie hizo nada… se dedicaron únicamente a ver TV y ensayaron cerca de una hora, pero el resto del día fue en lo absoluto productivo. Todos fueron temprano a la cama aquella noche, se preparaban para lo que venía… y apenas era el comienzo.  
Nuevamente se encontraban todos en la cabina de grabación, el mismo ritual se repitió con la segunda canción, la tercera, la cuarta y la quinta… cuatro días seguidos sin parar del departamento al estudio y viceversa, apenas y podían dormir… pero al menos el trabajo más pesado ya estaba terminado, para el domingo 4 de mayo White Soul ya había acabado de grabar; el trabajo restante era para los ingenieros Charlie y Demian.  
Los 5 chicos llegaron ese día y cayeron pesadamente en su cama, todos durmieron tranquilos y satisfechos; creían que habían acabado todo cuando algo más venía… 


	4. Capítulo 3

**I walk beside you**

By. Lady A

NOTAS: Uh, no puedo creer que he llegado al capítulo tres.  
Bueno, a veces pienso que la historia corre un tanto rápido… pero ahora que lo pienso es un buen ritmo sin considero el futuro que planeo para los personajes.  
Por otro lado, creo que estoy protagonizando la historia con Andrée y Daiane, espero no les moleste… pues así seguirá el resto de la historia.  
Hoy no tengo mucho que comentar… así que ¡Enjoy!

* * *

C A P Í T U L O T R E S

* * *

Todos se levantaron tarde el lunes siguiente, nadie se metió a bañar inmediatamente, sino que esperaron un buen rato y el desayuno. Se sentían "modorros" aún después de semejante ritmo de trabajo, les quedaba menos de una semana y volverían a Texas por una semana, para después regresar a New york a dar su primer concierto frente a millones de seguidores de Dream theater.  
Después de una mañana de pereza, todos se dieron una ducha, comieron y bajaron a ensayar. "Milagrosamente" el ensayo les despertó y planeaban salir esa noche, hasta recibir la llamada de Joshua.

-¿si¿qué¿cómo que no les gustó¿Necesitan otra¡Que carajo! Nosotros elegimos nuestras favoritas… está bien, me calmo, pero eso es una estupidez.- Andrée cerró el teléfono con fuerza.

-¿qué?-

-Ese idiota, dice que no les gustó una de las canciones y debemos cambiarla y grabar mañana a las 9am, si no el LP no estará listo. Deben mezclar, hacer las copias y tomarnos fotos para que este listo en cuanto regresemos a Texas para que esté a la venta una semana antes del concierto-

Todos pusieron cara de fastidio¿Todo eso en dos semanas? Era el colmo, no terminarían.

* * *

Ni pensar que el día anterior pensaban que descansarían del estudio al menos hasta acabar la gira, estaban de nuevo con una nueva propuesta; Adán entró a grabar, Eder, y siguieron el mismo orden, finalmente Daiane.  
No sabían si era la tensión o que en verdad no se sentían muy bien, la grabación tardó mucho más de lo normal y ni siquiera habían comido aún, todos estaban malhumorados y apenas hablaban.

* * *

Una vez de regreso en su departamento pusieron música a volumen considerado, pidieron pizzas y conversaron todos… descubriendo que su nuevo ritmo de vida, a pesar de ser tan rápido les estaba gustando; sentían de verdad la música corriendo por sus venas y sabían que esto era parte de todo, así que estaban satisfechos… no iban a dejar caer todo por un pequeño obstáculo.  
Antes de irse a la cama, otra llamada les hizo suspirar profundamente y mirar angustiados…

-¿Qué¿mañana?, no me digas eso, solo pensarlo me da flojera… si, está bien¿a las 11¿Ustedes nos llevarán verdad? Perfecto, adiós-

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto Eder fastidiado.

-Mañana tendremos una sesión de fotos, nos llevarán a las 11 con un coordinador de ropa y a peinados y todo eso-

-No veo porque tanto arreglo personal, al final somos metal progresivo, no creo que necesitemos mucha "belleza"-

-Yo no sé, pero mejor que hagamos lo que nos dicen.-

Todos fueron a la cama, descansarían para el día siguiente… que ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tuviese algo interesante deparado para ellos.

* * *

A las 11:30 iban en camino, Andrée se había quedado dormido en la ducha y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que notaron su falta… Eder se había llevado la risa de su vida al verlo y tomarle fotos, para despertarlo después.  
Como de costumbre, bromeaban y jugaban entre ellos, ya desde temprana hora iban fumando en exceso.  
Se estacionaron al parecer en una casa "común" puertas enormes y antiguas se imponían en el frente y todos se quedaban viendo, esperando que no fuese ahí donde los "arreglarían"  
Isabella se acercó, tocó el timbre y una mujer vestida de servidumbre abrió la puerta, y dejándolos pasar sin preguntar los dirigió a un salón, donde se encontraba una mujer más joven que Isabella, con ropa un tanto tétrica y que les sonrió desde que los vio entrar.

-Yo soy Mariane, su nueva maquillista, estilista y encargada de imagen¿quién quiere comenzar?-

-Las damas primero- Se escuchó en un susurro

-Las damas tardan más, así que ven tú- Dijo señalando a Adán, que fue sin titubear y se encerró con ella en una habitación, mientras los demás estaban sentados, esperando.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-

-Adán-

-¿qué tocas?-

-Batería-

-No hablas mucho ¿verdad?-

-Supongo que no-

La conversación no siguió después de eso, y al cabo de una hora, Adán salió vestido Con jeans deslavados, el cabello arreglado hacia arriba, en picos (el nunca lo llevaba así) y una playera negra sin mangas, como desgarrada… era sencillo, pero en verdad se veía muy diferente.  
El siguiente fue Rodrigo, llevaba el cabello negro más debajo de sus hombros, solo lo alaciaron un poco más… y en cuanto a su ropa, lucía y llenaba perfectamente unos pantalones de cuero negro, a juego con una camiseta sin mangas con una imagen un tanto extraña que le daba un toque muy heavy. Después de él le siguieron Eder, que vistió unos jeans negros un tanto deslavados con las orillas rotas y una camiseta con el logo de cierta banda conocida; y Andrée que también llevaba unos jeans, pero azules con varios desgarres en las piernas y una camisa negra de mangas largas que dobló hasta antes de sus codos, lo que le daba un aire de elegancia y rebeldía. Al final Entró Daiane, y para no descordinar con el estilo de los muchachos uso un pantalón de cuero (para chica, obvio) y una blusa negra de mangas largas con aplicaciones en metal y algunas cadenas cruzando… ella no era muy delgada, y el detalle de las cadenas le hacía ver más heavy y con una figura más estética. El maquillaje fue sencillo, y su cabello fue simplemente alaciado, igual que a los chicos que llevaban el cabello largo.

Cerca de las 4:30pm estaban ya en camino al estudio fotográfico, todos mirándose con gracia y al final soltando una carcajada; nunca se habían arreglado tanto ni para ir a tocar.  
Un hombre un tanto amanerado les atendió, en las paredes de los pasillos había fotografías muy buenas de bandas como: Epica, Within Temptation, Megadeth y demás bandas de metal un tanto conocidas.  
Los hizo pasar a una habitación… bajó una cortina que tenía el fondo negro y el los acomodó a su gusto, los muchachos se sentían extraños… pero la expresión de Daiane era de total fascinación; se acomodaba tal y como decían, y a cada movimiento venía un flashazo de la cámara.  
Una vez terminada la sesión aprovecharon para ir a beber algo… Joshua los llevó a un bar & pool así que ni tardos ni perezosos fueron a rentar una mesa y se dispusieron a jugar billar.

Entre juego y juego Daiane desapareció de la nada, aunque realmente iría al baño que estaba al otro extremo del lugar, mientras Andrée después de una jugada fue por más cigarrillos.

Ella se topó con el chico y jugando le empujó con un hombro… él tomó sus manos con violencia y ella no se resistió, al fin y al cabo siempre jugaban así. El muchacho la acorraló en la pared y Daiane quiso moverse, pero esta vez Andrée usaba toda su fuerza, en verdad no deseaba dejarla ir; apenas abrió la boca para pedirle que la soltase, cuando sintió los labios de su compañero pegados a los de ella y soltando sus brazos, su mente se cerró y le respondió aquel beso que hubiera durado más de no ser porque ambos reaccionaron; ella lo empujó y él se alejó, el moreno pidió disculpas y Daiane siguió su camino con los demás; el resto de la noche transcurrió igual que siempre… como si nada pasase.


End file.
